Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a serial communication branching device for branching a plurality of slaves that are connected to a master, into a plurality of paths, and to a serial communication system equipped with such a serial communication branching device.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to input and output input signals (DI signals) and output signals (DO signals) between a numerical controller and machine tools, a plurality of external signal input/output devices (slaves) are connected to the numerical controller (master) by a daisy chain.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-191989, there is disclosed, in a configuration in which a plurality of external signal input/output devices are connected to a numerical controller by a daisy chain, a numerical controller, which is capable of detecting a mistake in a layout configuration, and automatically assigning an identification number (group number) to each of the external signal input/output devices with ease, even in the case that the layout configuration of the external signal input/output devices is changed.